


Baby Fever

by sunshineyoongx



Series: I write yeonbin when I'm sad [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Babysitting, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineyoongx/pseuds/sunshineyoongx
Summary: “Hyung? You never call, what happened?” That was not entirely a lie… Taehyung sometimes did call… if he needed anything.“Can’t I call my favorite little brother to ask how he’s doing?? How’s college? How’s Soobin?”“Uhh… he’s fine. College is also fine, I guess…” After a few minutes, he started to grow suspicious again. “Hyung, are you sure you don’t need anything?”“Well, now that you’ve asked…” Yep, there it is. “Me and Jungkookie need someone to babysit Haneul on Saturday, and I know you’re not busy, so I’m hoping you’re happy to help.”(or, college boyfies yeonbin babysit Haneul for a day)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: I write yeonbin when I'm sad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) i don't really like this so i wasn't going to post but then i decided to so yea there it is... also!! english is not my first language so please understand this is probably a mess s2

“Yeonjunniiee!!” His older brother’s voice invaded his ears loudly.

“Hyung? You never call, what happened?” That was not entirely a lie… Taehyung sometimes did call… if he needed anything.

“Can’t I call my favorite little brother to ask how he’s doing?? How’s college? How’s Soobin?”

“Uhh… he’s fine. College is also fine, I guess…” After a few minutes, he started to grow suspicious again. “Hyung, are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“Well, now that you’ve asked…” Yep, there it is. “Me and Jungkookie need someone to babysit Haneul on Saturday, and I know you’re not busy, so I’m hoping you’re happy to help.”

Yeonjun sighed internally. “Hyung, I love Haneul, I really do, but you know I’m not really good with kids…” He said carefully, going through his own words in his head before actually saying them.

“I was hoping you’d say that! Can’t you bring Soobin with you?” Yep, he was expecting that as well.

“Uhh… I’m sure if I asked him he would be willing to help, but he’s been caught up with some projects, I really don’t want to disturb him if I can just go by myself, you know?” 

“NO! I mean, no haha… we trust you Yeonjun, but we trust Soobin better, so if you can, please bring Soobin along!! From what you just said, you and him probably haven’t been spending that much time together, so it would be great for you guys to bond!! It will be a healing experience!! It’s only for one day, me and Kookie will be back by Sunday before noon.”

Yeonjun knew his brother was just asking him this so he could get to Soobin, afterall, his boyfriend loves kids and has a way with them that Yeonjun would never fully understand. He thought about responding that he and Soobin were perfectly fine and that they didn’t need time to ‘bond’ or anything like that, but he decided against it. 

He sighed. “Okay I’ll talk to him.”

“Great! See you on Saturday!!!” 

The call ended before he could say anything else and he sighed once again. Yes, he knew it was stupid, but he was nervous about meeting Haneul again. The kid was an absolute cutie, energetic and bubbly, eager to learn about everything, but he just thought that he was a boring uncle, and it kind of rubbed him the wrong way. He remembered the first time he met her, still shy from being just adopted, almost two years ago. The first time he made her giggle, the first time she trusted him enough to pick her up without crying, and so on.

Definitely the little girl had a special place in his heart, she was his niece after all, but it pained him a little to think that he would never be as good to her as he wanted to be. Well, maybe he was overreacting, that’s what Soobin always tells him, and this time it might be true.

He shut off his thoughts and dialed Soobin’s number on his phone.

“Hey baby... Listen, are you free on Saturday?” 

“Yeah I’m free on Saturday, just have a Friday shift that will end quite late… Why do you ask? Is it a date?” He knew Soobin was smirking only by the sound of his voice.

“Well… kind of? Tae and Jungkook want us to babysit Haneul on Saturday…”

A loud shriek followed his statement, he just knew Soobin would react like this. “Really??? Oh my god it’s been so long!! We’re going!! Tell your brother we’ll be there!”

-

Thankfully, Taehyung and Jungkook’s apartment was not that far from campus, so both boys just took the subway together to their destination.

“What if she doesn’t remember me?” 

They were walking hand in hand and Yeonjun was panicking, Soobin could feel his clammy palm against his and it should be disgusting, but it was kind of cute.

“How could she forget uncle junie?!” Yeonjun rolled his eyes at him and Soobin nudged him gently. “You’re overreacting!”

“You always say that…”

Soobin left a chaste peck on the older’s cheek. “And I’m always right!”

Yeonjun’s cheeks quickly turned a shade of pink, and Soobin just pretended not to notice.

-

“Junie!! Soobin! I’m glad you two could make it!” Taehyung announced when he opened the door and eyed the two tall boys awkwardly standing in the doorway, quickly unclasping their hands before he could make any comments about it. 

“Come inside! Jungkook is just making sure that we got everything.” He checked the watch on his wrist. “It’s still pretty early so Haneul is asleep, but she should wake up pretty soon!”

The two nodded at him. “You two are weirdly quiet… anyways, there’s food in the fridge and since today is a Saturday, you guys can order takeout for dinner. Let’s see what else… you two can sleep in our bed, Haneul sometimes sleeps in with us but we’ve been trying to make her grow out of it, we’re just too whipped to say no…” He laughed shyly, and it was evident in his eyes that he felt a bit guilty about not spending the day with her.

Soobin noticed right away and decided to intervene. “But it will be good for you guys! Junnie told me it’s just for some work conference, but it’s okay to have a little time for yourselves, I’m sure Haneul will understand and we’ll take good care of her!” He laughed shyly at the end, the whole room’s attention suddenly on him.

“Baby, I think we’re all set! Oh, you guys are already here, hello!”

Taehyung left a few more instructions for them and when they least expected, they were alone in the apartment that already felt way too big and scary.

“I’m still nervous…”

“Hyung!! You don’t have to be! You’ll see, everything is going to work out just fine and -”

Soobin’s phrasing was cut off by a loud cry that echoed through the whole apartment. Yeonjun’s eyes widened while he looked at Soobin, a silent questioning of what they should do. Unfortunately, Soobin looked just as lost, so he shoved Yeonjun in the direction of Haneul’s room and told him to go inside.

“Why me??” He whispered in a rush.

“You’re her uncle!!” Soobin whispered back, equally bewildered. 

“Well, you are too!!” When Yeonjun noticed Soobin didn’t move a muscle, he tiptoed towards the closed door, and opened it slowly, spotting Haneul sitting on her bed, loudly crying her eyes out.”

“Hey, hey…” Yeonjun started, voice quiet. “Don’t cry, what’s wrong?” That just made her cry even louder.

“I want daddy!!”

Yeonjun panicked, she had two dads, which one was she talking about?

“Hey, don’t worry, Tae will be here tomorrow and -”

“I want daddy Jungkook!!!” Her face was all flushed and tear-stained, and Yeonjun just didn’t know what to do, so he just sat there by her side while she cried, slowly stroking her back until Soobin decided to enter.

When she noticed Soobin’s presence, her crying suddenly stopped, being reduced only to a few hiccups and watery eyes.

“Hey Haneul… why are you crying, princess?” He came closer and she made grabby hands at him, soon being lifted in his arms.

“I had a nightmare…” She managed to say between sniffs, hands rubbing her own tired eyes. 

“You’re okay now, it was just a bad dream… you’re here with me and uncle junnie! We’ll protect you!” She laughed cutely at him, wrapping her chubby arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder.

Yeonjun was left dumbfounded on the bed, how was that even possible? Soobin smiled at him and held out his hand. “Come help me?”

Yeonjun took his hand without questioning, still trying to process what had just happened while being dragged to the kitchen by Soobin still carrying the little girl in his arms.

“Can you heat her milk for me? It’s in the fridge in her baby bottle, Taehyung-hyung told me to microwave it for 10 seconds and it should be fine.” He silently asked.

Yeonjun did as he was told and just before giving the baby bottle to Haneul, Soobin stopped him. 

“Wait wait, put a little on the back of your hand to see if it’s not too hot.” Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile dumbly at him, his boyfriend was so cute. He did as he was told while Soobin rocked Haneul in his arms, she was quiet by now, only looking around with her big doe eyes and both of them guessed it was because she was still sleepy.

Once everything was settled, the three settled on the couch to watch some kid’s show, Haneul on Soobin’s lap, drinking her heated milk and Yeonjun on the side, still a little shaken up by the recent events. Soobin reached for his hand slowly and interlaced their fingers, mouthing a ‘you’re doing fine’.

-

After lunch, Yeonjun went to work on one of his projects for college, while Haneul asked to watch a movie with Soobin. Although he was pretty far from the living room, he could still make out her little shrieks and giggles and once in a while he smiled to himself.

After a while, the place was oddly quiet, and he decided to go to the living room just to check on them, and Yeonjun was met with one of the cutest sights he’s ever seen in his life.

Soobin was laying on the couch, fast asleep, and Haneul was on top of his chest, sleeping soundly as well. His arm circled her waist to protect her from falling and one of her hands gripped the blue shirt he was wearing tightly.

Yeonjun almost teared up at the sight and quickly pulled out his phone to capture the sweet moment, soon crouching down to leave a small peck on the boy’s forehead.

Soobin stirred a bit in his sleep at the action, such a light sleeper, and made eye contact with a smiling Yeonjun, offering a small smile back before drifting back to slumber.

-

“Okay Haneul, what do you want for dinner?” Soobin asked while looking at the takeout menu on his phone.

“Hamburger!!!” She said animatedly. 

“Don’t you think we should call them? Just to make sure?” Yeonjun asked. “I mean, they said that we could order it, but what if there’s something she can’t eat?”

The two eyed Haneul, peacefully playing with the spoons at the table without a care in the world, oblivious to their concerns.

“Yeah, you’re right, you should call them.”

“Why me? YOU call them!!”

“It’s YOUR brother!!”

“It’s YOUR brother-in-law.”

Soobin rolled his eyes at the older. “We’re not married…”

“Yet!” Yeonjun winked at him and got his phone. “But I’ll spare you from calling, because I love you lots.” He sent him a flying kiss and left the living room so Haneul would not overhear the conversation, he doubted she would pay attention, but better safe than sorry.

The call rang incessantly, and just as Yeonjun was about to give up, Taehyung picked it up.

“Is everything okay?” Taehyung’s voice was worried. 

Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, everything is… fine. Why did you take so long to pick up?”

“You see…” 

“Ew, gross I don’t wanna know. I’m just calling to ask if there’s anything Haneul can’t eat. We’re about to order dinner and she’s asking for hamburgers…” 

“She can’t drink soda, that’s the only thing, apart from that everything is fine. Also nothing too sugary otherwise she’ll just stay up all night.”

“Okay, thanks hyung! You can go back to your... activities?”

“How is she, Junie? It’s our first time being apart from her for more than a day… we’re not really used to it. Is everything okay?” His voice was laced with concern even if he tried not to show it.

“We went through a bit of a rough start…” He said, recalling the events that took place that morning. “but she’s okay now… she really likes Soobin!” He giggled quietly.

“Of course, that boy is an angel! Don’t let him break up with you!” Yeonjun fondly rolled his eyes, even if the other couldn’t see it.

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

-

They finally sat down to eat, the hamburgers Haneul wanted so much in front of each of them.

While he was calmly eating, Soobin spared a glance at Yeonjun, devouring his dinner like there wouldn’t be a tomorrow, and smiled to himself, quickly thumbing the corner of Yeonjun’s mouth, affectionately.

The older looked at him with wide eyes and blushy cheeks, and Soobin winked back at him. Flustered Yeonjun was a rare occurrence, he had to enjoy every bit of it.

-

They were washing the dishes together, while attentively eyeing Haneul playing on the living room floor by herself, her little giggles and different voices while she played making them smile inherently at the sight.

Soobin was in charge of soaping and washing while Yeonjun dried the pieces. Elbows touching and once in a while bumping hands, followed by a quiet ‘sorry’ and the reply ‘it’s okay’. 

Once they were done, both boys joined Haneul on her small play, and the tiny girl was enthusiastic at having all the attention on her.

Soon, her eyes started to grow heavy, and yawns began to be more constant, so Yeonjun took the little one in his arms and took her to her bedroom, laying her on the bed and leaving a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. She cuddled close to her comforter and closed her eyes completely.

Yeonjun closed the door softly and went back to the living room, silently observing his boyfriend putting the sprawled out toys away, and hugged him from behind.

“Oh my god you scared me!!” He whispered.

Yeonjun just laughed in response and kissed the back of his neck. 

“We should go to sleep…” Yeonjun closed his eyes, laying his head on Soobin’s back, caressing his tummy from behind.

“About that Hyung, I think I should sleep on the couch tonight…”

Yeonjun widened his eyes at the statement and turned Soobin around in his arms, pout evident. “Whyyy???”

“I don’t know…” He giggled quietly. “It’s your brother so it’s okay, but I feel kind of uncomfortable?”

“But I like waking up next to youuu…” Yeonjun reached for his hand, whining cutely.

Soobin giggled once again. “I know, hyung, I do too, but just for today okay?”

“Binnie…” Oh no the nickname. “We’ve been spending so little time together… I know we’re both busy, and it’s not going to last forever but I miss you, baby…”

Soobin cupped his full cheeks and kissed him chastely, caressing his face. “I miss you too, hyung… so, so much, but you understand right?”

Yeonjun huffed fondly. “Unfortunately, I do… You’re lucky I’m so understanding…”

Soobin kissed him once again, this time more lingering and Yeonjun sighed into his mouth, hands quickly finding their way to the older’s waist, but they disentangled themselves completely from each other when they heard the sound of a door opening and small feet on the floor.

Haneul stood there, small teddy bear in hand, messy hair and tired eyes.

“Uncle Junnie? Can I sleep with you? I don’t want to have another nightmare… daddys let me sleep with them when I’m scared.”

Yeonjun cooed and agreed, quickly pulling her up and moving to the bedroom while she got comfortable in his embrace. When he was about to close the door to the bedroom, he looked at Soobin, dumbly smiling in the middle of the living room and mouthed a quiet ‘good night’.

Soobin could feel his heart beating rapid in his chest, and yes, he knew why.

-

Yeonjun woke up to someone jumping around his body, along with screams and giggles.

“Uncle Junnieeee!! Wake uuuup!!”

Yeonjun just grumbled sleepily and buried his face in the pillow. He could feel Haneul’s small figure kneeling beside him and poking his cheek repeatedly.

“Haneul, aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to sleep more?” He reasoned when he noticed the clock on the bedside table reading 6:45AM.

“No!!! Let’s go wake Uncle Binnie!!”

Yeonjun resisted for about 5 more minutes until Haneul literally dragged him off the bed. He took her in his arms and made his way to the living room, eyeing Soobin and noticing that the younger was (obviously) still asleep, passed out on the couch, still with the clothes from yesterday and buried in a pastel pink barbie blanket. The sight was quite endearing and he smiled softly.

“How do you want to wake Soobinnie up, princess?”

“With a kiss!” 

Yeonjun laughed wholeheartedly at the cute statement.

“You think Uncle Binnie is pretty?”

She slowly nodded, before giggling and hiding her face on the side of Yeonjun’s neck.

“Prettier than me??!” Yeonjun asked, a fake disbelief tone in his voice and Haneul just giggled cutely instead of answering.

“Okay you can go give him a kiss. On the cheek, okay?” He put her down softly, patting her head gently.

She nodded once again and quickly made her way to where Soobin was, resting quietly on his back on the couch. He was definitely way too big for the piece of furniture, his legs dangling off the end of it, but he kind of made it work, and Yeonjun giggled at the thought. 

Her small feet reaching the floor noisily before she stopped in front of him, hands tentatively touching his arm. When the boy didn’t seem to notice, she stood on the tip of her toes and softly smooched his cheek, the quiet sound resonating through the room.

Since the kiss was too light, Soobin remained asleep, so Haneul took it as a sign to leave another peck, and another, and another…

Finally, Soobin started to stir in his sleep. “Hyung?” He called, eyes still closed and eyebrows furrowed.

Haneul tried to keep quiet about her identity, but her little giggles gave her presence away, and Soobin opened his arms to take her in a hug.

“Hey princess, did you sleep well?”

Suddenly shy, Haneul only shook her head ‘yes’, avoiding Soobin’s stare at all costs.

“Does uncle junnie snore a lot?” The question made her laugh loudly, a chant of ‘yes’ being heard by Yeonjun, who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

“No, I don’t!!!”

When Haneul finally stopped laughing, she suddenly made unexpected eye contact with Soobin, quickly running back to the kitchen to hide behind Yeonjun’s leg.  
-

The two sat down to eat breakfast together.

“Where’s uncle binnie??”

“He’s tired, I think he fell back asleep… we should let him rest a bit more, okay?”

“But I wanted to play with him!!”

Yeonjun suddenly grew uneasy again, he knew Soobin was way more fun to be around. What if Haneul didn’t like playing with him? Well, he was the only one available for now since he didn’t want to wake Soobin up just yet, he knew he was tired from his Friday shift.

“You can play with me…?” He wanted it to sound affirmative, but it just ended up sounding like a question. 

Haneul seemed to ponderate on it for a moment, the little gears inside her head turning while she thought about it.

Finally, she nodded her head with an approving ‘Okay’, dragging Yeonjun by the hand to her bedroom.

-

Right now, Yeonjun found himself sitting on Haneul’s bedroom floor, while she gave him a ‘special makeover’, as she herself had called it.

He hadn’t seen his face yet, but he could feel each and every time she applied more glitter on his eyelids, or another layer of lipstick on his lips. 

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom softly opened, revealing a confused-looking Soobin that widened his eyes and suppressed a small laugh when he noticed what was going on.

When the small girl noticed the new presence in the room, she went running towards him, making grabby hands, silently asking to be picked up.

“I’m making Uncle Junnie pretty! Look!!” She excitedly chirped, pointing at the boy sitting on the floor with a mess of colors on his face. 

“I can see that…” Soobin replied, smiling.

“It’s not ready yet… you can come sit and watch!!”

“I would love to!” Soobin answered, eyeing Yeonjun mischievously, and he just rolled his eyes as a response, smiling as well.

-

“Done!!”

Soobin looked over at Yeonjun. The older had glitter mostly on his eyelids, pink on one, and blue on the other, but really, the thing was all over him including his clothes and his hair. His lips were a bright and vivid shade of pink, also glittery, and small hearts were drawn on his cheeks. His hair was also tied up at the top, resembling an apple.

While Soobin took in all of the information displayed in front of him, Yeonjun just stared at him unamused, mumbling ‘don’t laugh’ silently as Haneul put all of her brushes and tubes away, and he really tried not to.

Although the situation was truly funny, Soobin couldn’t help but find Yeonjun an absolute cutie in the given scenario.

“Uncle Junnie looks so pretty, Haneul! You did a great job!”

The little girls’ features lightened up at the compliment, and she quickly gave Soobin a tight hug.

“I tried to make him look pretty like you!”

“Now he’s even prettier than me!!”

Haneul looked between the two boys several times, before shaking her head ‘no’ and both boys laughed together.

“Uncle Binnie is still prettier!!”

Yeonjun got her in his arms, and started tickling her, loud laughs filling the air, when he stopped, he looked at her. “Who’s prettier now?”

She was still trying to catch her breath when she answered “Uncle Junnie is prettier!!” and the boy hugged her tight.

“I was about to start crying.”

“Okay you two, let me take a picture.”

After a brief photo shoot between the three of them, Haneul decided to ask away.

“Uncle Binnie likes Uncle Junnie?” She asked, curious eyes looking between them, quietly trying to read their expressions.

The two boys shared a quick glance, and Soobin answered, smiling. “Yeah, I like him very much…”

Yeonjun blushed at the words and Haneul turned to look at him. “You like Uncle Binnie too?”

He chuckled shyly, scratching the back of his neck. “Uhm.... yeah, he’s.... very special to me.” Soobin smiled brightly at the words and Haneul widened her doe eyes.

“So you kiss him a lot??”

Yeonjun blushed all the way to the tip of his ears and he babbled for a minute, trying to find the right words to answer to the curious four-year-old.

“My daddies say that when someone is really, really special to you, you kiss them to let them know!” She smiled, looking between the two. “But only if it’s someone really, really, reaaaallly special!” Her little eyes sparkled.

Yeonjun was still a blushing mess, how was he supposed to reply? Sensing his boyfriend’s distress Soobin stepped in and tried to explain.

“Since Uncle Junnie is someone really, really special to me too, it’s okay for me to give him kisses sometimes!”

She widened her eyes at that and proceeded to whisper a question in Soobin’s ear. ‘On the mouth too?’. Soobin giggled shyly and whispered back ‘Sometimes, but only because he’s my one and only special.’ She covered her mouth in a surprised manner and whispered back once again. ‘I saw it last night, but don’t tell Uncle Junnie, it’s our secret.’ She extended her pinky finger towards Soobin, who linked it with his own before assuring that he would keep it.

Yeonjun just stared nonchalantly at the two exchanging whispers and giggles. “You guys? I’m still here!!”

Suddenly, the sound of keys fumbling outside the entrance door startled Haneul, and the little girl quickly exited the room, going towards the sound of the front door opening. 

Just as Haneul left the room, Yeonjun checked to see if she was still around, and quickly grabbed Soobin’s face between his hands to leave a quick peck on the younger’s lips. Yeah, he was embarrassed about kissing Soobin in front of people and that included a four-year-old girl, sue him. 

When he pulled back, Soobin stared at him with wide eyes and a dumb smile, cheeks reddening by the second. Yeonjun just giggled, caressing his cheek softly, soon standing up to go after her.

-

“So you three had fun, then?” Jungkook asked Haneul after picking her up and noticing the mess on Yeonjun’s face.

The girl nodded and proceeded to talk about everything they’d done together, from the hamburgers to Yeonjun’s makeover, rambling animatedly.

“Thank you two so much for staying with her, I’m glad she enjoyed it… she’s always asking about Uncle Binnie, so it was nice that you could come with Yeonjun and see her again.” Taehyung told the two boys, while Haneul was too distracted asking Jungkook if she could give him a makeover too. 

“It’s no problem! She’s the sweetest. Anytime you guys need, you can just call us!” Soobin replied and Yeonjun nodded along, smiling. 

They were bidding their goodbyes when Yeonjun excused himself to the bathroom to clean his face before leaving. Suddenly, he felt a small hand tugging at the sleeve of his sweater, and he looked down to find Haneul, a suspicious look in her eyes.

“Where are you going, uncle? You should go like this, you look soooo pretty!!”

Yeonjun tried to come up with an excuse, but just one look at those pleading big eyes and he gave up on the spot, promising that he would stay the whole day with her art/creation.

-

When the two exited the building, Yeonjun quickly looked at Soobin with wide eyes.

“Soobin, help me I can’t go back looking like this.” He gestured to his own face.

The other boy eyed his face carefully, trying not to laugh.

“It’s not that bad…”

Yeonjun just stared at him unamused, the glitter on his eyelids and the bright pink lipstick just making the scene even more funnier, and Soobin started laughing right on the spot. 

“Okay c’mon, I have tissues on my backpack.”

The two found themselves in an empty public restroom, and Yeonjun sat on the sink while Soobin stood between his legs, carefully removing the makeup adorning his face with the water from the tap and tissues.

“What did she tell you?”

Noticing that Soobin didn’t understand the question, he added “When she asked you to keep a secret…”

Soobin laughed. “Well, it’s not a secret anymore if I tell you!”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “There’s no secrets between us! C’mon, tell meeee!!”

“She saw us kiss last night…” Soobin said, without paying attention to the way Yeonjun’s eyes widened and his face suddenly grew hot. “What? There’s nothing wrong with it!! I told her you're really, really special so it’s okay for me to kiss you sometimes…”

“Ugh that’s so embarrassing!!” Yeonjun dramatically added. “What if she tells Jungkook and oh my god!! What if she tells my brother??”

“She won’t!! It’s a secret, remember? Well, not anymore ‘cause I just told you, but you’re an exception… and stop moving so much or I’ll never get those hearts off your cheeks!!”

“Do you think she likes me?” Yeonjun unexpectedly asked, unsure and trying to meet the younger’s eyes, but he was way too focused on the mission that was untying his boyfriend’s hair.

Soobin giggled quietly. “Hyung! She asked if she could sleep with you so she wouldn’t have another nightmare… of course she likes you! I thought this was already obvious!”

“She probably said that because I resemble Taehyung…”

Soobin stopped his motions altogether and eyed Yeonjun with eyebrows furrowed and a pout. “Stop that… baby, she loves you, and you know that…” He went back to removing Yeonjun’s makeup before continuing “I don’t know why you keep doubting that… you’re so loveable, and cute, and gentle, and funny… what’s there not to like about you?”

Yeonjun realized that Soobin got a little carried away with the compliments, so he just giggled shyly, cheeks pink and fighting a smile on his features. 

“What?” Soobin met his eyes again, expression serious almost as if silently saying that everything he had said just now was irrefutable. Yeonjun decided not to answer the younger, circling his arms through his neck instead and guiding him down to meet his lips halfway in a chaste kiss. 

“Nothing, you’re just really cute.”

-

The subway ride back to the dorms was calm, it was a Sunday after all, so Soobin took the opportunity to lay his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder without the usual prying eyes normally watching and silently judging them.

Yeonjun smiled when he felt the familiar weight on his shoulder, and proceeded to intertwine their hands together, gently resting his head on top of Soobin’s.

“Do you think about it sometimes, Binnie?”

“About what, hyung?”

Yeonjun smiled sheepishly and nudged the younger gently. “You know…”

Soobin hummed in understanding and thought about the question for a bit “Of course I do… not right now, though…” He finished with a laugh.

“It’s okay, we have time to figure it out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, tysm for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! I know it was short and a little messy but feel free to leave a comment if you feel like it!! just be gentle plzz


End file.
